Lamps are common home appliances used for illumination. Based on the purposes and applications, the lamps can be classified into different types, such as ceiling lamps, bracket lamps, floor lamps, table lamps, etc. The lamps may be provided with lampshades for achieving the functions of light diffusion, color changing, etc.
The lampshades can be either one piece or modular. One disadvantage associated with one piece lampshades resides in that it is troublesome or even difficult to be dissembled from the lamps and transport. Damages to the one piece lampshades may occur when transporting the same due to their large sizes, resulting in higher costs. As a result, modular lampshades are used widely. However, screw drivers are often needed for assembling and dissembling such lampshades. It is rather inconvenient for an user when there is no screw drivers at hand. Moreover, it may be inconvenient to align pieces of the lampshades and fasten the pieces by screws.